encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Minea
Janice Hung (Mine-a in disguise) }} is the queen mother ("Ynang Reyna") of the kingdom of Lireo, and the mother of the four Sang'gres destined to be the keepers of the four elemental gemstones of Encantadia. Appearance Personality History Queen of Lireo Mine-a had initially been betrothed to Hagorn. She conceived Pirena around that time. The engagement was broken when Mine-a became Queen of Lireo, as the queen cannot take a husband. When Cassiopea divided the Mother Gem into four, she gave Mine-a, in her capacity as Queen of Lireo, the Air Gem. Mine-a unwittingly killed her sister, Amihan, due to the machinations of Adhara. For this, she took Adhara's breath and life through the Air Gem. Conflict with Hathoria War broke out as Hathoria began attacking the other kingdoms. Mine-a welcomed the fleeing Adamyans with open arms. Mine-a became pregnant with the child of Raquim, a prince of Sapiro. She sided with Sapiro during the war with Hathoria, which was a political decision calculated to halt the Hathor advance. She gave birth to a daughter, whom she named Amihan, after her sister, as King Arvak of Hathoria died. Pirena became jealous of Amihan, but Mine-a reassured her that she loved them both equally. When Pirena wonders who her father is, Mine-a refuses to name him, saying that he is already dead. In Balaak, Arde promised Adhara that she would live again once Mine-a dies. Prince Raquim acquired the three gems during the course of the war, and entrusted them to Mine-a. He subsequently sojourned in the queen's court, since the demise of his cousin King Armeo, Armeo's queen Mayne, and the believed demise of their son and heir Prince Ybrahim. With all four gems in her possession, Mine-a became the most powerful Encantada in Encantadia. She was the second person and Queen of Lireo to be so, after Cassiopea. Key of Asnamon Following the failed assassination attempt on her daughter Amihan, Mine-a confronts Hagorn. When Hagorn refused to promise not to hurt anybody anymore, she used the four gems to curse the Hathors and destroy the palace of Hathoria. Ether boosted Hagorn's power and speed. Cassiopea advises Mine-a to take Amihan with her to the human world. Mine-a sent her child with Raquim instead. While it would have been easier to kill Hagorn, Mine-a refused to do so, since she hopes that he will be good again, for he had been a good man once. Mine-a bore two other daughters, Alena and Danaya, by Enuo. Mine-a would send birds to watch over her Amihan, sometimes going to the human world herself in the guise of a bird. Through one of these trips, Gurna discovers where she keeps the key of Asnamon. When the key was lost, she suspects that the portal to the human world had been opened. She sends Aquil and Muros to help Raquim and Amihan. Through a dream, Mine-a warns her daughter of the danger. With their mission accomplished, Hagorn orders Gurna to return the key to Mine-a. Return of Amihan Mine-a welcomes Amihan back to Lireo and introduces her to her other daughters: Pirena, Alena and Danaya. Mine-a has to talk to Pirena again to make her accept Amihan. When Mine-a overheard that Amihan wanted to be queen so she could avenge her father, she tells her that an Encantada's greatest power is her heart, not her sword. She extracts a promise from Amihan never to hold a sword. She changed her mind after the Hathors almost kidnapped her daughters, realizing that they must be able to defend themselves. The Contest for the Succession Mine-a receives a sign that it is time for her to abdicate, so she prepares a contest that will determine the succession to the throne. Though she loves all her daughters equally, she thinks that Pirena's father, Hagorn, would be a malevolent influence if Pirena succeeds to the throne. She therefore expressed her wish that one of Amihan, Alena or Danaya be her successor. Pirena only heard the last part, and she was offended. During the contest for the succession to the throne, she disguised herself as an unknown warrior. She defeats Alena and Danaya, but refrains from hurting her daughters, which made Amihan question if they knew her. Amihan's suspicions were confirmed when she rescues her as she fell from the wall of the Palace of Lireo. When they returned, Pirena snatches the key in her necklace. Abilities Powers *Transformation: Mine-a visited Amihan in the human world as a beautiful bird. *Dreams: Mine-a warned Amihan of a possible danger through a dream. *Flight: Mine-a can fly; she saved Amihan as she fell in the air. Other skills Mine-a is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, able to defeat all her four daughters in the contest for the succession to the throne. Weaponry Relatives Trivia References Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gre Category:Queen of Lireo Category:Female character Category:Characters